The present invention involves novel imidazoles which have antihypertensive and .beta.-adrenergic blocking activity.
Vaious chemical agents are available for treating hypertension in man and animals. Certain trifluoromethyl imidazoles are known to have substantial antihypertensive activity. These imidazoles are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,061.
Another class of agents known as .beta.-adrenergic blocking agents, are also available. These .beta.-blocking agents affect cardiac, vascular and pulmonary functions and can be mild antihypertensives. Specifically, these agents have the capability of reducing heart rate, counteracting vasodepression and suppressing bronchodilation. .sym.-adrenerrgic blocking ahents, their chemical structure and activity, are disclosed in "Clinical Pharmacology and Therapeutics" 10, 292-306 (1969). Various .beta.-adrenergic blocking agents are also described in the following U.S. patents: Nos. 3,408,387; 3,337,628; 3,655,663; 3,794,650; 3,832,470; 3,836,666; 3,850,945; 3,850,946; 3,850,947; 3,852,291; and British Pat. No. 1,194,548.
Where an antihypertensive agent acts principally via vasodilation, it may cause undesirable side effects such as substantially increased heart rate (tachycardia).
Novel imidazoles characterized by having amino-substituted propoxyaryl substitution have been discovered. These imidazoles have unexpected antihypertensive activity and .beta.-adrenergic blocking activity.